Scanner
The scanners are giant cylinders, located in the Factory. It is used to get the Lyoko Warriors virtualized onto Lyoko. They are housed in the Scanner Room. Description The scanners have many uses to the characters in the series, but their primary purpose is to send Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and William to and back from Lyoko. Jeremie can also use them to separate things, as shown when Odd accidentally fuses with Kiwi, and even to create clones. X.A.N.A. has also used the scanners several times throughout the series, mostly to send monsters, and even William, to Earth. He can even trap members of Team Lyoko in the scanners. They are approximately 3 meters tall and one meter in diameter, with gold colored plating. They have several large cables in the back that connect them to the Supercomputer and Factory Interface. There are 3 units in total. Technical Notes The scanners don't dump someone into Lyoko directly. Instead, they transfer them into the supercomputer's memory. The supercomputer then puts them into Lyoko. This was shown in "Frontier". They are unlike standard peripheral hardware, in the following: Normal hardware uses hardcoded memory points. For example, a printer is always interfaced in the same memory addresses. However, the Lyoko Warriors were able to salvage enough memory on the supercomputer, that they were able to splice in a bunch of other devices' memory to get a scanner to work. This shows that the scanners don't use hardcoded memory interfacing. This makes them unusual as far as their drivers are concerned. Virtualization :: Main article: Virtualization When sending someone to Lyoko, it is unknown exactly what Jeremie does. Although, his speech may offer some clues. "Transfer" is what Jeremie says as someone enters a scanner. This means that he is identifying who the being is by transferring their bio data to the Supercomputer, and after he says this, ID cards pop up on his computer, and the card corresponding with the person in the scanner is selected. At this time, the Scanner doors shut and it's interior begins to glow. The next phrase is "Scanner". As it implies, this is the phase of the virtualization process where the being in the scanner is "scanned" into the computer, creating and/or loading their virtual body they will use while on Lyoko. This is shown when wind comes up from under the being inside, cause loose items to fly up such as hair and loose clothing. The person is almost levitated upwards. The last phrase is "Virtualization!" this is the final phase in which the being inside the scanner in digitalized and sent from the computer to Lyoko, shown by the wind from under them erupts into a huge gale and the glowing becomes so bright the scene whites out. Users The following individuals have all been successfully virtualized via the scanners: *Aelita Schaeffer *Franz Hopper *Odd Della Robbia *Ulrich Stern *Yumi Ishiyama *Jeremie Belpois *X.A.N.A. Odd *William Dunbar *Kiwi (with Odd) Functions The scanners are used in or can be used for the following: *Materialization *Virtualization *Repairing botched materializations and virtualizations. Noteworthy Events The scanners were built by Franz Hopper, some time in 1994. On several occasions, X.A.N.A. sabotaged the scanners, by either severing the cables, sabotaging software, or by tearing them to shreds by materializing Kankrelats or Krabs. This happened in "Image Problem", "False Start", "A Bad Turn", "False Lead", "''Sabotage''", "''A Lack of Goodwill''", and "Fight to the Finish". Gallery Garage Kids Garagekids112|Odd being virtualized at the end of Garage Kids. Garagekids111|Yumi being virtualized at the end of Garage Kids as well. Garagekids110|The scanners remain open during virtualization. Garagekids75|Ulrich is the first to be virtualized. Garagekids73|A scanner in Garage Kids. Garagekids72|Ulrich volunteers to go to XANADU first. Seasons 1-4 Season 5 Aelitascanner.png|Aelita being scanned in Evolution. Scannerroom.png|Code Lyoko Evolution scanners. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd just got devirtualized. Piege 406.jpg|The spectre trying to destroy the scanner. Warriorawakens92|Aelita being devirtualized and appeared in the scanner. es:Escáner Category:The Factory Category:Technology Category:Supercomputer Category:Franz Hopper Category:Lyoko Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Scanners Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity